prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Fortune・Carat
is a solo song that is performed by Anju Shiratori in episode 28. Performers * Anju Shiratori - (Episode 28), (Episode 29), (Episode 35), (Episode 39), (Episode 45), (Episode 50), (Episode 79), (Episode 80), (Episode 82), (Episode 90) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Hisondeiru (In Your Heart) mada nemutteru (In Your Mind) Demo kitto aru kirameki (Inner Shine) Hikaridasu shunkan wa mirai no kizashi wa Hora sotto kimi wo matteru "Watashi no ... (honto no) kagayaki wa doko nano?" You Know daijōbu Samayoi no mukōgawa mezame no hi ga kuru no Kanarazu Find Out Precious Yurugina ī takaramono wo mitsuke daseru Sō, sekai ni hitotsu dake no Kanōsei wo himeta Jewel Shinjite Mabayui yume yadoru Fōchun・karatto Find Out Precious Yurugina ī takaramono wa soko ni aru no Sō, sekai ni hitotsu dake no Kanōsei wo himeta Jewel Shinjite Mabayui yume kimi no Fōchun・karatto (Hajimari wo daiteru) (Kimi no Fortune Carat) (Hajimari wo shitteru) (Kimi no Fortune Carat) |-| Kanji= 潜んでいる (In Your Heart) まだ眠ってる(In Your Mind) でもきっとあるキラめき (Inner Shine) 光りだす瞬間 は 未来のきざしは ホラ そっと君を待ってる "私 の... (ホントの) 輝 きはどこなの？" You Know 大丈夫 さまよいの向こう側 目覚めの日が来るの かならず Find Out Precious 揺るぎないいタカラモノを見つけだせる そう、世界に一つだけの 可能性を秘めたJewel 信じて まばゆい夢 宿る フォーチュン・カラット Find Out Precious 揺るぎないいタカラモノはそこにあるの そう、世界に一つだけの 可能性を秘めたJewel 信じて まばゆい夢 君の フォーチュン・カラット (始まりを抱いてる) (君の Fortune Carat) (始まりを知ってる) (君の Fortune Carat) |-| English= Lurking (In Your Heart) and still sleeping (In Your Mind) But there's definitely a sparkle (Inner Shine) The moment you start shine is a sign of the future See? It's quietly waiting for you "Where is my... (true) shine?" You Know it'll be alright Wandering on the other side, the day of awakening will soon come You must Find Out Precious Unwavering, you must find the precious treasure Yes, there's only one in the entire world The jewel with hidden potential Believe in your dazzling dreams, which dwell within the Fortune・Carat You must Find Out Precious Unwavering, your precious treasure is there Yes, there's only one in the entire world The jewel with hidden potential Believe in your dazzling dreams, it's your Fortune・Carat (Embrace your beginning) (Your Fortune Carat) (Know your beginning) (Your Fortune Carat) Full Version Romaji= Hisondeiru (In Your Heart) mada nemutteru (In Your Mind) Demo kitto aru kirameki (Inner Shine) Hikaridasu shunkan wa mirai no kizashi wa Hora sotto kimi wo matteru "Watashi no ... (honto no) kagayaki wa doko nano?" You Know daijōbu Samayoi no mukōgawa mezame no hi ga kuru no Kanarazu Find Out Precious Yurugina ī takaramono wo mitsuke daseru Sō, sekai ni hitotsu dake no Kanōsei wo himeta Jewel Shinjite Mabayui yume yadoru Fōchun・karatto Utatteiru (In Your Heart) sasayaiteru (In Your Mind) Bēru no naka de shizuka ni (Inner Voice) Minamo utsu shunkan ni habataki no toki ni Sora tōku tabidatsu tame "Masshirona ... (kyō kara) doko ni ikeru no kana?" You Know mugen ni Arayuru iro ga ashita ga tsubasa ni fureau no Find Out Moment Yuītsu no hitomi ga hirakō to shiteru Sō, kaguwashī hana no yō ni A tokenai yuki no yō ni Chijō wo irodoru yume Mune ni... ikiteru Find Out Precious Yurugina ī takaramono wa soko ni aru no Sō, sekai ni hitotsu dake no Kanōsei wo himeta Jewel Shinjite Mabayui yume kimi no Fōchun・karatto (Hajimari wo daiteru) (Kimi no Fortune Carat) (Hajimari wo shitteru) (Kimi no Fortune Carat) |-| Kanji= 潜んでいる (In Your Heart) まだ眠ってる(In Your Mind) でもきっとあるキラめき (Inner Shine) 光りだす瞬間 は 未来のきざしは ホラ そっと君を待ってる "私 の... (ホントの) 輝 きはどこなの？" You Know 大丈夫 さまよいの向こう側 目覚めの日が来るの かならず Find Out Precious 揺るぎないいタカラモノを見つけだせる そう、世界に一つだけの 可能性を秘めたJewel 信じて まばゆい夢 宿る フォーチュン・カラット 歌っている (In Your Heart) 囁 いてる (In Your Mind) ベールのなかで静かに (Inner Voice) 水面打つ瞬間 に はばたきの時に 空 遠 く旅立つため "真っ白な... (今日から) どこに行けるのかな？" You Know 無限に あらゆる色が明日が 翼 に触れ合うの Find Out Moment 唯一の瞳 が開こうとしてる そう、かぐわしい花のように あとけない雪のように 地上 をいろどる夢 胸に...生きてる Find Out Precious 揺るぎないいタカラモノはそこにあるの そう、世界に一つだけの 可能性を秘めたJewel 信じて まばゆい夢 君の フォーチュン・カラット (始まりを抱いてる) (君の Fortune Carat) (始まりを知ってる) (君の Fortune Carat) |-| English= Lurking (In Your Heart) and still sleeping (In Your Mind) But there's definitely a sparkle (Inner Shine) The moment you start shine is a sign of the future See? It's quietly waiting for you "Where is my... (true) shine?" You Know it'll be alright Wandering on the other side, the day of awakening will soon come You must Find Out Precious Unwavering, you must find the precious treasure Yes, there's only one in the entire world The jewel with hidden potential Believe in your dazzling dreams, which dwell within the Fortune・Carat Singing (In Your Heart) whispering (In Your Mind) Being quiet in the veil is your (Inner Voice) The moment you hit the surface while flying, You'll soar far away "It's pure white... (from today) where can I go?" You Know it's infinite Tomorrow, every color will brush on your wings Find Out Moment Your only two eyes will soon open Yes, like a fragile flower, and like snow that won't melt away In my heart, dreams that color the ground... lives on You must Find Out Precious Unwavering, your precious treasure is there Yes, there's only one in the entire world The jewel with hidden potential Believe in your dazzling dreams, it's your Fortune・Carat (Embrace your beginning) (Your Fortune Carat) (Know your beginning) (Your Fortune Carat) Audio Gallery See Fortune・Carat/Image Gallery and Fortune・Carat/Video Gallery Trivia * This is Anju's first solo song. Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Anju Category:Insert Song Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Solo Song Category:Anime